


Which Is Heavier?

by ifishouldvanish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldvanish/pseuds/ifishouldvanish
Summary: Mr Gold doesn't understand.Just an itty bitty ficlet I wrote a while back inspired by the "Kilogram of steel or a kilogram of feathers?" meme.





	

“A kilogram of steel.”

Belle nibbles on her lip, biting back a giggle. “Rumple... They’re the same.”

Rumple chuckles and shakes his head. “Sweetheart, there's no way a kilogram of feathers is as heavy as a kilogram of _steel_.”

Belle glances over to Rush for help. He scowls and hikes his brows.

“A kilogram of anything is a kilogram, Rum.” He says, scratching his beard. “Feathers or no’.”

“But steel is heavier than feathers!” He protests.

Rush groans, folding his arms. “There's no way we're related.”

“Well, you’re the bloody _scientist_ ,” Rumple huffs. “You explain it to me.”

Rush fidgets on the sofa as he digs his trusty notebook out of his pocket. He hastily flips through to a blank page and plucks his equally trusty pencil out from behind his ear. “Mass... is equal to density times volume,” he explains, scribbling the formula across the page. He slams the pencil down and slides the notebook across the coffee table for his twin to see. “Perhaps you remember from year six maths?” He scoffs.

“Oh, shut up!” Rumple snatches it off the table indignantly and studies it with a perplexed expression. His mouth opens and closes a few times, but no words come out.

Belle leans over to look at it with him. “See Rumple?” She points at the variables, but he doesn’t know what to make of it. “Imagine _m_ is equal to twelve. The other two could be six and two, or three and four, or twelve and one. They’d all equal twelve.”

“But. Sweetheart.” Rumple groans. “ _Steel_. And _Feathers_.”

“Rum,” Rush grunts. “They’re two materials with different densities.”

“Your point, dearie?” He snips.

“Therefore, it takes different volumes of each to get the same mass.”

Rum presses his lips into a thin line for a moment, trying to process what his brother is saying. He looks back to his wife helplessly. “...This makes sense to you?”

Her husband is so adorably confused, Belle can’t help but smile at him. “Remember those two sets of cups you had at the shop, baby?” She asks. “...They looked exactly the same, but one was stone and the other was ceramic?”

“I—” Rumple stammers. “Yes?”

“The stoneware was heavier and that’s how you could tell them apart?”

“Yes. But—” Rumple scoffs. “You’re only proving my point, dearie— Stone is heavier than ceramic. Steel is heavier than feathers.”

“Please tell me you’re takin’ the piss, Rum.” Rush groans.

Belle giggles. “Yes, Rumple. But let’s say you have two boxes.”

“Aye,” he nods, “I’m listening.”

“You put one of the stoneware cups in one box, and a ceramic one in the other.” Belle explains.

“And the stoneware is still heavier…” He lilts.

“Yes, _but—”_ Belle smiles. “In order to make the boxes weigh the same amount…”

“You’d have to put more _ceramic_ in the second box,” Rush finishes.

“So the boxes weigh the same, but one has more cups than the other.” Belle explains.  “It’s the same with the feathers and steel— you have a kilogram of each, but you need an awful lot of feathers and only a little bit of steel.”

Rumple knits his brows together and nods slightly. Belle and Rush sigh in relief, as he finally seems to understand.

“Ah…" Rumple shrugs. "Ah don’t get it. Steel is heavier than feathers.”

“Oh, _come on!”_


End file.
